Conventionally, there are various paper holders which are used to pinch and fix paper. A well-known paper holder has as its basic structure an insertion opening which is provided on one side of a case and which allows insertion of paper, and a holding member which is provided inside the case and which holds the paper.
Patent Document 1 discloses a document holder which has “a rotating body which is arranged in an insertion groove and which normally rotates or reversely rotates following movement of a document inserted in the insertion groove, and a needle body which is formed on the surface of the rotating body and which moves back and forth to and from the insertion groove following rotation of the rotating body”, and in which “the needle body moves into the insertion groove to pierce and hold the document upon reverse rotation of the rotating body”. Further, Patent Document 1 also describes a configuration where “the rotating body is biased in a reversion rotation direction by biasing means”.
Patent Document 2 discloses a card holder which was invented by the inventors of the present application. This document discloses a configuration where “a card insertion opening is provided in one side portion by engaging an outer covering piece with one end of a basic piece having a thick portion and a card pinching piece having elasticity is attached to the outer covering piece such that one end of the card pinching piece abuts against the basic piece in a space formed by the basic piece and the outer covering piece”, and a configuration in which “the card pinching piece is constituted by a plate spring, one end portion of which is an attachment portion of the outer covering piece, and is folded with a slope from an end of the attachment portion, so that the card pinching piece is formed in a mountain-like shape”.
The document holder described in Patent Document 1 pierces and holds the document by means of the needle body formed on the surface of the rotating body which rotates together when the document moves ([0012], FIGS. 3 and 4). This document holder can pull out unnecessary paper by pulling the unnecessary paper and tearing a portion which is pierced by the needle ([0025]). This document holder can be used as a production instruction document holder and the like in factory lines.
However, the paper which is pulled out is torn by the needle body which pierced this paper. Therefore, a jaggy torn trace is left. Hence, dust or dirt scattering away from the torn portion of a paper material is produced and flies apart. Therefore, this holder is not appropriate for use in, for example, a clean room. Further, a configuration which allows replacement of the needle body which is worn away by use is not disclosed at all.
The card holder described in Patent Document 2 directly holds paper by means of the card pinching piece constituted by the plate spring. That is, this card holder does not hold paper by means of a member having a sharp tip like a needle. Therefore, paper is not held reliably.
In addition, as holders which pinch paper like clips (such as alligator clips) or clothes pins, there are holders provided with a needle. However, with this configuration, it is necessary to perform an opening/closing operation of picking a picking portion to hold paper, and therefore, it is not possible to easily insert and pull out paper.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3085201    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-120482